


Day Four

by AwatereJones



Series: Kaboom Verse [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Doomsday, Drama, F/M, M/M, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Yep, here we go again.  If you've not read the previous three days you won't know what the hell is going on here.





	1. 7.30am

7.30am - Day Four

Ianto woke as the bed dipped signalling Jack's exit and he groaned softly in protest as he rolled in the Egyptian cotton, feeling the loss of warmth as their hips had fit so nicely together all night. As he lay with a hand stroking the cooling spot he slowly started to remember the last few days and he sighed, knowing they were not done yet.

"Bugger" Ianto spat as he flopped back and stared at the metal bulkhead ceiling.

"Sorry love" Jack sighed as he stretched, showing his taught stomach muscles, "Lizzie wants all hands on deck, we need to get a handle on things and we both know that wee dragon is already running them ragged in the control room."

The mention of Tosh had Ianto huffing as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, looking adorable with the sheet pooling around his waist in the too big bed. A wee one woken from sleep.

"Come on baby" Jack leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the scratching of their stubble as their chins met, "I know you will want a shit, shower and shave."

"Crass bastard" Ianto mumbled, his eyes flashing with mirth anyway.

"Come on, I'll start the shower" Jack rose and started the water, checking that it was good and hot, the way Ianto likes it and then he watched him hobble towards him, the ankle suddenly reminding them both that Ianto was not firing on all cylinders.

"Shit, here, let me help Tiger" he easily lifted Ianto and carried him the rest of the way, kissing his cheek as he stepped into the hot spray and Ianto yodelled. Jack laughed as he sat him on the bench and Ianto sighed as he leaned back, letting the water cascade over him.

"Bastard, you look like something out of a B-grade porno doing that" Jack groused, "If Lizzie wasn't waiting I would definitely have a go at that."

Ianto laughed softly and opened his eyes to look lovingly up at him, "Maybe later if ya don't nut anybody."

"Awwww" Jack pouted, "But there are red hats scuttling about, I can't head butt one? Just a little one around a corner of something?"

Ianto laughed as he held out a hand to be lifted and Jack handed him the soap as both men got serious under the water.

"This feels oober weird" Ianto muttered as he stood drying himself and glancing at their clothes laid out by Jack. The black tight fitting t-shirt and the black combat trousers were going to make Ianto as nervous as he was going to be edible and Jack knew they were going to make an entrance.

"Could be worse" Jack said as he accepted Ianto's towel and knelt to help him with his boxers, "There could be wee red hats too."

"Are you bucking for a smack?" Ianto asked as his fingers dug into Jack's shoulders and Jack paused with the boxers half at up Ianto's thighs to lean in and kiss the flaccid cock teasingly. "Oi! Now I have your number. You keep that up and you will go over me knee old man!"

Jack rose and kissed Ianto hungrily, then stepped back to get his shirt for him, "Promises, promises. Your mouth is writing checks your body might not be able to cash there boy."

"Boy" Ianto repeated, now grinning unabashedly. "Cheeky."

Once dressed Ianto sat and waited while Jack put on combat boots and then accepted the soft calfskin boots that someone had found for him, his ankle now unable to support any weight let along restriction. The fool who had offered a wheelchair had been sent off with a polite flea in his ear but Ianto was grateful for the more substantial crutches he now had.

"Right good looking, ready to go?" Jack asked as he turned and stopped, looking at his handsome mate standing there in his black clothing that hugged all those curves just right. "Damn."

"Forget something?" Ianto looked up innocently, totally unaware of his affect on Jack as per usual and Jack smiled softly.

"Yeah. But only for a millisecond" Jack whispered, "I never will again."

"Huh?" Ianto frowned, then shook his head, "Twypsn, come on before Owen gets in there and get court-martialled or something. Can the queen order a beheading still?"

Jack laughed as he followed, preferring the view back there and he wondered if Ianto was right.

Owen might get his head removed from his shoulders if he didn't remember who Lizzie was, hopefully the night's sleep had soothed and calmed enough for Owen to be more aware.

Ianto looked back over his shoulder as they headed down the hallway, "everything OK back there?"

"You kidding?" Jack leered, "From where I am, everything looks perfect."

Ianto turned back towards the large doors to the mess and grinned, "Definitely a smack later."

Jack couldn't wait.


	2. 8.00am

They entered the Mess to find everyone seated bar Tosh who was probably still on the flight deck pulling wires out from under their consoles and muttering about surges and crossing polarities or some shit.

Owen waved and they headed over with Jack asking, "Where is everyone else?"

"Rhys is down below, some sort of vehicle pool under us and he wants to look at the armoured carriers, Gwen is still in bed refusing to get up until nine and he reckons he had to resist the urge to lock her in there, Toshi is up top on the flight deck and Rhia has the kids in another room that is some meeting room so it's not so scary. They're having breakfast and then going down to find Rhys. Alice…ah. She's there."

They turned to find Alice walking towards them with a tray, her face serene as two soldiers rushed after her with plates and matching looks of terror making Jack smile. Like father like daughter, she was giving them hell obviously.

She got to the table and placed the tray down, then dolled out the cups of coffee hesitating before placing Ianto's down with a look of apology, "instant was all they had."

"Philistines" Ianto hissed and she smiled as she slid into her chair, patting his arm.

"The bacon and eggs are good, the kids went for that and I had the fruit salad." She said as she settling into her chair and the soldiers placed plates in front of the men then escaped, "dad?"

"B and E is perfect. Tiger, you hungry too?"

"Yes please Cariad" Ianto said as he sipped the coffee and made a face akin to poisoning that made Alice laugh. "Do they not have a bloody coffee maker?"

"Yes, but none of them know how to use it" her Majesty said as she sat next to Jack and smiled at the lovely young man, "They made some sludge and I banned them for fear of them breaking it. Don't know if I could get a replacement one."

"The Crucible. This boat is like that." Ianto shivered, "Horrible ship, this is similar but a few modifications. Were these already done to allow for humanoid slaves or were these done post capture?"

Ianto and the queen talked animatedly about the ship as several people stopped eating to listen with amazement and growing interest, Ianto's knowledge of the Darlek technology pleasing the queen no end and she was soon laughing with delight as he described the toileting habits of a Darlek.

"How do you know that!" Jack frowned and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"A factory where they made the body of the rolling pepper pots…oh, probably your motor pool now, me and the Doctor stopped to do something, I don't know, you know him. Waving that sonic about while trying a bit of misdirection. Poking buttons and pulling levers then going oops and running off yelling about some other subject all together" Ianto shrugged and Jack laughed.

"So, Jack. This is your boy you talk about with such hesitation" she asked and she watched him blush. "Oh my goodness, Jack Harkness. Are you blushing?"

"Ianto is all man Lizzie, and all mine" Jack said softly, leaning in to protect Ianto's dignity as he winked, "Believe me, those pants fit us both."

She laughed as she slapped at him and then shook her head, looking around the table.

"Gentlemen, and ladies of course, once we are done we would like to move to the ready room for a quick debrief and to bring Uncle J…the Captain up to speed on where we are." She said commandingly, "I believe Ms Sato will have some answers that we did not previously have as well."

"Knowing Toshiko she will provide more questions as well" Jack sighed as he watched Ianto devour his plate of eggs with gusto then each rasher carefully, enjoying his mate's enthusiasm. "You want some juice instead love?"

Ianto nodded as he reached for some toast and Jack leaned back to signal a soldier, who rushed forward and popped to a knee as he took the order. He nodded and rose, leaving the room as Ianto started to lag, stopping to clear his throat and glare at the coffee cup.

"Juice is coming babe, I know you like to drink while eating, its coming" Jack soothed, "When we are all done and are allowed to explore you can check the coffee maker and fix it, yeah?"

"Hope they have some nice blends, all I'm saying" Ianto said as he leaned back, to allow the returning soldier to place a glass of fresh juice down, followed by a small jug of more.

"Ah, well done." Jack said happily and the soldier saluted, then took off to do another order.

"Did you see Stephen? The blonde boy?" Jack said to the queen, "That's my grandson, ya know."

She made a sound of interest and smiled, "Well, he will make a grand solider one day the way he as leading the other two children to breakfast. Looks ever so sweet in uniform too."

"No!" Jack said with glee, "He's in black fatigues too?"

"Yes, too tall for the children's clothing we have on board for any Asgard visiting." She nodded and Ianto froze with his fork half way to his mouth, then slowly his continued eating. She noted the hesitation and again focused on the young man, "You met them too?"

Ianto nodded mutely, miming a full mouth and she laughed at him. She would let him keep that one, after all they are such a strange race of alien.

"Wills and Harry are about somewhere, probably bickering" she said as she dabbed her lips delicately, "you know they will love to see you."

"Well, they do take after their lovely grandmother" Jack sighed "lovely chaps."

Ianto choked again and took a big swig of juice as he wondered what they were going to do with Gwen long term.


	3. 8.35am

 

Breakfast polished off and polite conversation finished, the two men started up the levels to the bridge as Tosh was still missing.

"Gods, I got this sudden image of her stuck under a console electrocuted like a mouse that bit a power cord" Ianto said after a few moments silence, "She is so bloody minded when it comes to her visions."

Jack snorted with amusement as Ianto showed his playful side, something he only did when they were alone and Jack revelled in his cheekiness that still surprised him. They stepped into the lift and Jack leered as the doors closed making Ianto roll his eyes and mutter, "One time. One time and you never forget."

"Was a lovely time" Jack pouted.

"You had been a very good boy and had deserved it with the way you had handled the UNIT meeting but if you think you are getting a 'Lift Kiss' for nothing then think again mister" Ianto scolded with growing amusement, "You have to at least take me for dinner and a movie first."

"Ahhhhhh" Jack whined as he palmed himself where he had wanted the kiss and Ianto glared, then grinned before shooting his non-existent cuffs and looking as prim and proper as always as the doors opened.

Tosh stood there looking at the two men, one immaculate and coiffed, the other palming his groin with a look of pain and sighed. "Wanted a blowy again?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ianto grumbled, "You did tell me it was a bad idea to encourage him!"

"Wait, you talk about me?" Jack asked eagerly and they both snorted.

"Jack, we have to. God, I think we need a daily memo on you so we can keep up!" Tosh laughed as she swung and led them to a screen.

"Cheeky" Jack grinned affectionately as he watched his lovelies work, Ianto talking softly as he and Tosh brought the new systems up and a Torchwood T slowly started to spin on the screens and Mainframe assimilated with the onboard computers and several people cried out with confusion as the ship suddenly banked and stated to ascend, controls now taken from them.

"Thought so" Tosh scoffed, "We were too low. Another few feet down and we would have been in the clouds."

"Hello Mainframe" Ianto called out and the lights brightened, "Are you getting there, love?"

The screens flickers and then burst to life as data streamed faster than the human eye could read and Ianto stepped up close to one.

"She's still going though their internal systems, looks like she will be a while shuffling and rerouting things" Ianto said as he stepped back, "Right. Ready Room for that lovely lady I guess."

"Tosh?" Jack asked as he offered his arm, knowing Ianto didn't want his crutches mentioned. She smiled and accepted it, the three of them heading down to the centre of the vessel where that huge war room sat, renamed the Ready Room.

Entering they found Gwen already seated at the huge table and Rhiannon sitting further along with Owen. They moved to fill the gap and regroup, Rhys last to arrive as he wiped his hands with an oily rag, "sorry. The kids wanted the little carts running so they could play."

"Who's with them?" Jack asked and Rhys screwed his face up before answering.

"A nice wee thing…ah….Donna? Donna Noble."

"A Donna?" Jack smiled, "well, in my experience Donnas are good stock."

The large screen flickered and then lit up with a rotating T then it opened to a presentation. Everyone fell silent as a map of the UK filled the screen and small explosions were shown, the cloud coverage shown and then it zoomed out so show other countries in the same condition. The CGI explanation of the last few days came to an end with large red patches of death.

"Well" the queen said softly, "So it is not just us then."

"Affirmative" a warm female voice answered, "This event has occurred in five different countries with varying results. The explosives have varied as has the resulting fallout and damage."

"Please show the other groups" Ianto said strongly, his voice also activating the computer as her majesty's had.

Eight spots appeared over the green land mass and one was in a red zone, making Ianto growl softly, "Are they airtight?"

"Yes Agent Jones, they are in a secure facility and unable to exit due to outside atmosphere" came the soft answer from Mainframe's avatar, "they have approximately two days of air left as this facility was only for an initial blast, not prolonged fallout."

"Unit then" Jack said with a snort, "Thinking they survive the first wave and get out to do their duty and escape the clouds. Never considered a dirty bomb, always thinking of nuclear attack with time to respond."

"We need to also consider private shelters" Ianto offered, "I know a lot of old bomb shelters might have been used, families might be there contained. These were never supposed to be long tern either. Atomic bombs were the fear when most back yard shelters were built so there will be people out there running out of supplies."

"Ianto is right, the old transistor radio waves need to be commandeered to send words of comfort, advice and a way to contact them" Mainframe agreed, "A cell number that call be called to register your survival, there is a data processor with a main server that can handle the level of traffic this will create, within a matter of 24 hours we can get a good estimation of survivor numbers and locations so we can begin extraction to green zones."

Ianto rubbed his face as Jack nodded, "Get it done Fran, reports will be expected at noon."

"Understood Captain."

The screen blinked away and more rolling streams of data began.

"I would like to record the message" the queen said as she rose, "I shall work on words of comfort and will require instructions to give for contact."

Tosh nodded and rose to follow as Owen said he wanted to check the medical bay for any incoming.

Their day had begun.


	4. 9.40am

Ianto was sitting at a terminal tapping a finger as he frowned at the screen, growling softly as he tapped again to change the screen.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as he settled to watch Ianto and after a few minutes Ianto turned to face him.

"That team, they are not UNIT" he informed Jack, "They have responded to Mainframe and apparently they are a group of High School kids and their supervisors that were being given a tour of the facilities when it went into lockdown."

"You are shitting me!" Jack sighed.

"No, unfortunately not" Ianto rubbed his face, "We have twelve teenagers and eight incredibly tired adults down there, two of which are elderly teachers."

"So, recommendations?"

"I would suggest we send a drone to check the air quality before we make any further decisions" Tosh said as she rolled her chair over to join the conversation, "I know your first thought is to save them but if they were too close, they might already b compromised. We need to hook into their system and find out how secure they really are before we can effort a rescue plan."

"On a lighter note, I found your leather bitch's tracker and she is out of the blast areas, looks like she has found a new place along the coast, some caves and if I am not mistaken some farmers will have more to worry about than the occasional woolly beast going missing." Owen said and Jack watched Ianto's face light up as he got confirmation his Pteranodon was OK, even if he did say pterodactyl to tease him all the time Jack knew the difference.

"Really?" Ianto was rolling his chair and Jack grinned as he hooked the crutches under his arm and flowed his love over to where Owen was leaning back watching satellite feed.

Myfanwy was crouched on the beach at the opening of a large cave tearing at a carcass, the scattered wool and bones showing this was her preferred dining area.

"A seafront view" Owen snorted, watching Ianto's joy.

Jack patted Owens' shoulder affectionately, thanking him without words for pleasing Ianto when he was on the verge of meltdown thinking about those kids.

"You know…that bunker you are looking at, it's not underneath the old tunnel systems there in London is it?" Owen swung in his chair, "The sewerage system the Weevils use go along that area, I don't know how far along. We could overlay the maps to check if ya like."

The next half hour was spent finding and displaying maps as Jack watched his team work, both pleased and proud when Alice joined in like she was supposed to be there all along and when Ianto turned back to Jack it was with a look of glee.

"Right. So we have a way in through the old lines no longer in use" Jack agreed, "We drop and move from the east side where the fallout is minimal, move along and blast up, extract the way we came and get the hell out of dodge."

"If we keep outside air contact to less than five minutes, have wash down bays ready no board for scrub down and decontamination I don't think there will be any lasting effects" Tosh agreed with Owen as they went over the schematics and onboard equipment.

"Here, wash bays and portable showers. We can set these up with screens right there in the loading dock. They can get off the choppers, right into the clean zones, then enter the vessel interior already clear." Owen said and Tosh nodded as she reached out to pull at a file and Owen reached at the same time, both of them pausing as their hands met and there was a moment of smiles and Owen released it, "You have it Toots. You had a better eye for size management of the areas anyway."

"Thank you Owen" she purred.

"Have you two done it yet?" Jack asked, "Because it's murder watching the mating display if there is no …fireworks ya know? Tell me you've at least made out or something."

"Jack!" Ianto slapped at him and Jack grinned as he watched their faces.

"Knew it" he crowed, "Good. About time."

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack also noted the fact that his beloved was not surprised by the admissions, knowing he and Tosh had probably already whispered about it as they worked. Somehow he found that nice to know they all loved each other enough to share these things.

Like siblings.

What a crazy, dysfunctional and slightly psychotic family he had and he loved them all so much.

"I think we should have five bays, there are twenty of them and we also have to be considerate of the young women who will have spent way too much time with the boys already. Separate and extract in groups of five or six per chopper?"

"The first lot arriving will be undergoing decontamination as the second lot arrive. They can provide information before taking their turns, the first lot can give information during a feed." Owen nodded, "Third lot we treat the same, like a relay."

"So, two choppers to transport, a third as cover?" Ianto asked, "Sorry to be a worry wart but there will be our team down there to scoop back up so there will be the fourth chopper taken too. I know is seems silly, but I am a wee bit nervous at the thought of all four being used while we are stuck up here. What if something happens?"

"Hey, it' OK" Jack crooned, puling Ianto's chair over to hug him, "I know you. Stop worrying about not being there. You should be in the chopper providing cover, you will not touch down. Your guns will be fully armed and safeties off, first sign of trouble and you open fire, OK?"

"I do not fail to recognise the fact you have benched me" Ianto said coolly.

"Your ankle is still healing" Jack crouched and placed his hands around Ianto's hips, pulling him to him and Ianto automatically parted his legs so they were hooked around Jack's back. "Baby. I know you want to be on the ground but not this time. OK? You need to be my eyes at the entrance, we will only have the one exit point and if it's compromised we're sunk. You will be important."

"Stop handling me" Ianto pouted and Jack grinned as he leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Tiger" he whispered affectionately, "You know I prefer it when you handle me, not the other way around but this is how it is, OK? You liaise with Tosh back here, she can move this big girl if we need the big guns. OK?"

"Oi!" Tosh realised she was also benched by that remark and it was Owen who cut her off.

"Agreed, Tosh you know you have a better chance of getting this ship to move where we need it, come on love" Owen said firmly, "If it goes tits up I want you to have our backs, you really think I would trust the red caps?"

Tosh sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. Besides, Mainframe would respond to her instructions better too.

"So, what now?" Alice asked.

"Now we sort out away teams" Jack said as he relished in his long since forgotten training kicking back in.

A final squeeze of Ianto and he stood, "Right. Volunteers to go wading through shit? Anyone?"


	5. 10.30pm

 

Ianto refused the crutches, settling for the cane Her Majesty had offered, the Wolfs Head handle apt somehow as he settled in the jump seat of the Chopper and nodded as the pilot took off, shooting out of the cargo bay and into the blue sky.

The V3 as they were now calling it had entered the atmosphere to hover over a green zone and Ianto had revelled in the Welsh countryside as they shot along at breakneck speed, these new stealth choppers were the ultimate toys and Jack's laughter was booming through everyone's headsets as he forced his low enough to make the other occupants scream.

"Cariad, these are probably not insured" Ianto purred down the line, "You break it you bought it!"

"Well, maybe I do want one" Jack teased, "Do you think they come in red?"

"Jack!" Ianto growled, "Stop it!"

More laugher as others joined in and they entered the city limits, banking to head for the area that had been deemed low risk and Ianto's craft hovered as the teams from the others spewed out onto the ground and ran for cover, their face masks catching the sunlight as their breathing apparatus hugged their faces.

"Start the clock" Ianto said calmly, "We are on the ground and moving."

"Barriers intact" Jack's panting came over the coms, "Blasting in three….two….."

A soft bang and some smoke wafted from the tunnel entrance.

"We're moving" Jack informed them, "Tosh, these new PDAs are the bomb, ooops…too soon?"

"Cariad, any sign of Weevil?" Ianto asked and Jack huffed a negative.

"They might have gone deep mate" Owen answered, "Could be they ran like the fucking wind, there is no telling how deep this thing goes really, I am sure they know every inch of it."

"I know, I just hope they are OK" Ianto sighed softly, "Looks like you are coming to the T junction Jack, remember to check the air there, that manhole cover is directly above you now."

"Thanks, we can't see up in this dark" Jack said shakily, "Fuck it's blacker than the void in here."

AIR CLEAR

"Thanks Mainframe" Jack called out, "Rolling."

Ianto watched the blips on his PDA with open worry then he knew they were at the entrance to the lower hatch of the bunker.

"Blowing hatch in three….two…."

"Shit"

"Jack?"

"It's OK, we just had a bit too much in the charges" Jack was laughing, "Gods, I am covered in shit! Like, I am the shit monster!"

The adrenalin must be thrumming as they all laughed and then Jack was calling out.

"Got them, babe" Jack said happily, "Ok, team one is coming out, see you soon Tiger"

Ianto watched as the first team appeared led by Gwen, covered in the foil emergency blankets to help buffer any radiation as they were rushed to the waiting chopper, then it lifted off and took off for V3, Ianto watching it leave before turning back to the entrance, "Gwen's team away Cariad."

"Awesome, is Chopper 2 down?"

"Confirmed"

This went on for the next half hour, Ianto watching nervously as each group was led out, finally seeing Jack emerge with a teenage boy helping an older woman between them, her face one of terror. As they neared the chopper she panicked and he sighed, knowing she was not going to approach the heavily armed and masked men.

"Take us down" he said to his pilot who raised his eyebrows.

"She's panicking, look at their breathers, full face coverage. She's scared of them. We will have to scoop her up with us instead." Ianto explained and the pilot agreed , swinging around the chopper already on the ground to land facing them and the two pilots waved at each other as Ianto shuffled to the side doors and slid them open to call out.

"Cariad, over here, Bring her to me!" Ianto yelled, opening his arms and they turned to look, the woman giving a sob of relief as she saw him and they headed for him, Jack covering her more as the other chopper powered up.

"Come on love" Jack said as she lifted her into the cabin and Ianto seized her to pull her back, the boy proving quite spry as he clambered in with Jack and Jack secured the doors as he called out for them to go.

"Would you like to sit up front?" Ianto offered, "See the world up here?"

He helped her to the jump seat and pointed, "See? That ship up there in the clouds. That's where we are going. It's a real Darlek spaceship. Pretty isn't she?"

"Oh my goodness." The lady gasped.

"Welcome to a brave new world" Ianto said as he hugged her gently, "I can't wait to show you the control room, you'll love it SJ."

Jack's head shot up as he stared at Ianto, blinking slowly as he turned to look at the boy whose face was one of pure glee.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness" he said holding out his hand.

"Luke. Luke smith, that's my mother Sarah Jane" the boy smiled back as he accepted the handshake.

Ianto started to laugh as he turned back to look at Jack, "Tell me you recognised her. You didn't? Seriously Sir, this affinity you have for gathering up us ex-companions is quite startling."

"Sarah Jane Smith" Jack sighed, "Well, bugger me!"

"Actually" Ianto said as he smiled as her, "He's mine for the buggering part but you can slap him if ya like."

Sarah Jane laughed as she gripped the lovely young man's hands.

"Ianto" she said with delight, "I've missed you."


	6. 11.10am

 

They touched down and Ianto helped her from the chopper then walked with her to the decontamination area, "What happened love?"

"When a bomb went off in Cardiff the underground area I was in caved in, I damaged the ankle but it's healing." Ianto assured her.

"Yes, like…bloody amazingly" Owen called out, "I think the Captain's special juices might be helping with that."

"Stop being disgusting" Gwen surprised them all by turning to face Owen, "We are all doing the best we can here, Ianto doesn't need that sort of derogatory remark."

"Thank you Gwen" he said with a glance at Jack who nodded and turned to speak with one of the soldiers.

"Well, shit. Sorry" Owen said without the least ounce of apology in his voice.

Ianto waited as Sarah Jane was scrubbed down and looked away politely as she redressed in some black clothing that made her look twenty years younger as her curves showed she was still an active woman.

"Right" she said as she stepped back around the screen, rubbing her hair dry, "What now?"

"Come on, I know Luke is dying to see Tosh and Mainframe is talking with Mister Smith" Ianto was talking excitedly as they walked along, "K9 sounds as snotty as ever, he is so pissed you left him at home!"

"I know" she laughed, "Luke is going to be apologising for ever."

"Well I am sure Mainframe is making him feel better, she loves new friends" Ianto smiled as he opened an arm to indicate she should enter first, walking onto the flight deck where she found her son under a console with Tosh, just their legs sticking out as they felt around for tools, disappearing again.

"Oh god, another bloody mole" Ianto sighed theatrically as Sarah Jane laughed.

"There you are!" her majesty called as she bustled towards them, "Sarah Jane? Really?"

"Hello Ma'am" she smiled happily.

"My goodness, look at you fine specimens of British stock" the queen preened, "And Jack."

Jack blinked, Ianto snorted and Owen crowed in the background.

"Don't be silly, I mean that Jack's not from Earth let alone the UK!" she snorted, seeing the confusion.

"Not from Earth?" Luke reappeared with interest.

"I'm Sure Captain Harkness has better things to do than amuse you" she scolded softly and Ianto knelt to look at the boy more closely.

"Luke is adopted" she said as she watched Ianto's' eyes scan, "He's genetically engineered with the DNA of…"

"I know who he is" Ianto cut her off, "I'm in there somewhere."

"Really?" Luke asked with glee, Jack now forgotten as he looked at one of his many fathers.

"The Bane" Ianto nodded, "I was briefly detained but then…well…I never was easily detained for long."

"I see a bit of you in him" Tosh said as she canted her head and squinted, "Sort of … around the eyebrows."

"Well, I do have distinctive eyebrows" Ianto chirped as he raised one.

"You all look so lovely in your black clothing" the queen said again, "I feel quite overdressed now."

"well, we could get you some if ya like" Owen said, "You're still a fit bird, I bet we could all look a bit like some rock n roll band out for a photo shoot with our mum."

Everyone stared at Owen as he bolshed up to her with his hands out, "See…you have cool hair and wouldn't need much more than some better shoes."

Then there was a roar of laughter and they all turned to find Prince Harry standing in the doorway still in his flight gear from the extraction.

"Come on Gran, you would look cool" he spluttered and she huffed, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Where is that father of yours?" Jack asked the young royal and he snorted, "Bora Bora. Him and the Camel are fine."

"Camel?" Gwen asked with confusion.

"Stop doing that or you will inadvertently call her that to her face one day" the queen said with amusement, "You are such a naughty monkey."

"Camilla" Owen whispered as Gwen continued to look confused and she finally smiled as she got the name.

"Right, come on Jack" Ianto said after he was satisfied everyone was happy, "I think Sarah Jane can handle things with the newcomers better than us, SJ can you liaise with Gwen and sort the best arrangements per sleeping berths?"

"Yes, of course" Sarah Jane smiled as she watched the young woman with the gap in her teeth pick up a clip file and move over to start looking at personalities and friendships.

Ianto and Jack left them to it and headed for the cargo hold where the children were playing, settling to watch Rhys help Micha negotiate a little course they had set up with boxes.

"This smells of David" Ianto snorted, "He loved his bike I got him for Christmas."

"We'll get him another" Jack soothed, reaching out to hook Ianto's hand and that how they stayed for a while.

Content to watch the reason they were fighting to survive.


	7. 12.55pm

Lunch had been a loud blustery affair and Jack and Ianto had arrived late, not wanting to make an entrance. Now Ianto sat pushing the food around his plate listlessly as Jack watched with concern.

The meat had been cooked to perfection, scalloped potatoes, mushy peas and a selection of salads for those watching their weight. Rhia and Gwen had tucked in with gusto as Tosh fuddled with a PDA until Owen threatened to throw it overboard if she didn't eat.

Gwen was unusually quiet, eating with her head down and Ianto wondered who had spoken to her knowing this behaviour usually followed a telling off. As to who, he was unsure but young Prince William glanced at her momentarily and Ianto watched his face change, now certain she had done or said something to offend him.

Great.

Another Gwenzilla mess to be sorted out.

Ianto made a mental note to spend a little time with the lovely man and make sure his feathers were not too ruffled. He wracked his brain to try and think what she may have done, then he frowned as he looked back at this plate, sick of handling everyone all the time.

The kids ate and rushed off with Rhys and Harry, apparently the young prince didn't go for titles and was quite the big kid himself. Seems like he was also a brilliant nanny.

So much of his mother in him, that one.

"I think it's dead already" Owen said after a while, "Kinda have to be if they are gonna cook it mate."

Ianto looked up at him, then back at the knife he was stabbing the meat with and dropped it with a frown. "Sorry."

"You need a nap?" Owen asked leaning forward, "You look shattered buddy. How's that ankle?"

"Aching" Ianto admitted, "I guess…I have been going all morning but we needed to get shit done."

"Now shit is done" Owen assured him, "They are here, they are safe and the others that we've made contact with are all safe and not needing extraction right now. Jesus, you are packing three days worth of work in one morning, no wonder you are lagging, Jack take him and strap him to the bed…shit….no, he needs to sleep not your idea of strapping down ya fucking pervert"

Those within earshot roared with laughter as Ianto blushed and Jack winked, "spoilsport."

Jack agreed with Owen and although he didn't say so, he knew Ianto felt it too so once he was finished he politely asked Ianto to help him with something, then led him to their quarters.

"Come on, Owen's right" Jack said softly as he pushed Ianto towards the bed.

"I'm just bone weary" Ianto complained, "Give me a PDA so I can…"

"Yan!" Jack scolded "I need you, OK? I need you right here by my side for as long as possible, yeah?"

Ianto nodded as he watched Jack's face soften, giving in and settling into the bedding as he watched Jack remove his soft shoes. Then he closed his eyes telling himself it would only be for a few minutes while Jack sorted out his gear in the corner from the extractions.

He was asleep almost immediately and Jack smiled as he pulled the blanket over him, stroking his face as he thanked the gods everything had gone well.

There was still plenty of work to be done and Jack pulled over a large armchair to settle with the PDA and was pleased to find Mainframe waiting for him.

There was more contact being made and she assured him that all those so far were safe, well provisioned and some had even started to evacuate themselves. Jack didn't know how many there were still to check in but so far he was satisfied that thousands were out there OK and those in the unaffected areas were welcoming those who need help.

It was good to know that the human resilience was still strong and when the chips were down they rallied to help one another.

This was not the end.

.

.

.

.

My thoughts are with Westminster today, it's all very well for media to say it was expected, maybe overdue for an attack but it doesn't make it any easier to accept.


	8. 3.08pm

 

Ianto woke to the ship dipping and he grunted with surprise, sitting up and looking around blearily to find Jack sitting in a large chair with a laptop and he rose to approach, "It's OK, we are over the water and lowering to gather some into the filtration tanks."

"What time is it?" Ianto yawned as he stretched.

"What time does it feel like?" Jack teased and Ianto grimaced.

"Three? A few minutes after if I had to guess" Ianto replied and Jack looked at his watch and grunted.

"Still got it" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke Ianto's bare arm, "Feeling better?"

"Man I needed that" Ianto agreed, his smile warm as he opened his arms and Jack eagerly accepted the rare show of affection during the day, falling into the hug.

Ianto kissed Jack's forehead and sighed, rubbing Jack's back as he closed his eyes again and they lay like that for a few minutes, "I was dreaming."

"Were you love?" Jack said softly, still enjoying the comfort.

"I dreamt we found a bunker full of bodies, we were too late and they were all like these…mummified husk things. Children, all wee sweeties all gone and we were walking on them like …they kept being more and more. They turned to ash underfoot and crumbled, we were destroying their remains." Ianto whispered, "Why do I punish myself with that sort of thing?"

"It's your nature to think there is more to do" Jack answered, "You seem hell bent on proving your worth, as if I didn't already know how precious you are."

Ianto snorted, "Harassment. Gods, broad daylight and harassment."

Jack grinned happily as he heard the teasing tone and knew his love was in a good mood, the dream shaken off.

"Right" Jack reluctantly sat up so he could address Ianto more formally, "I need to go to the loo before I burst and then I think we need to go see how this refilling thing is going. Did you know this boat can transfer water to fuel?"

"Really?" Ianto perked up with interest and Jack saw the child, loving Ianto all the more for his enthusiasm that was such a companion to Jack's own curiosity.

"Come on Tiger" Jack reached for the cane and helped Ianto up, knowing he had to hit the head too and both men relieved themselves before Ianto moved back into the room and he changed his t-shirt for another tight hugging 'Jack Teaser' and he sat while Jack eased the soft slippers back onto his feet.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto smiled, letting Jack help him up again.

"Lizzie is worried about you" Jack said softly, "Can you try to spend a wee bit if time with her? Reassure her you aren't hiding a brain injury or something?"

Ianto snorted as he agreed and they headed down the hallway to the elevators and shot up to the flight deck where Toshiko was standing in front of the captains' chair in full control of the mammoth leviathan. Her head was held high and her hands were clasped behind her back as she watched the screen, the shot of the large hose drinking up the sea water filling the screen.

"Volume?"

80% TOSHIKO. ANOTHER TEN MINUTES ADVISED BEFORE BEGINNING DISENGAGE PROTOCOLS

"Agreed" she called out calmly, "Mainframe, continue as you see fit."

"Another ten?" Ianto asked and she turned on her heel with relief.

"Thank god, can you finish here so I can go check the tanks visually?" she asked, "You know I have a horror of us sucking up a fish or two."

"Go on with ya" Ianto said as he settled in the chair and Jack watched it light up and slowly rise a few feet off the floor.

"Shit, never seen it do that" a soldier said to Jack, "People sit in it all the time but I never seen it respond."

"Ianto is special" Jack said softly as he watched those nimble fingers fly across the buttons along one arm of the chair and the screen splintered into several allowing Ianto a view of the tanks and Tosh standing there with her nose to the glass peering in.

"See anything for tea missus?" he crowed and she jumped, looked around and then laughed as she let loose a volley of Japanese.

"Rude" Ianto chortled "With children on board too. That potty mouth sounds more like Doctor Harper to me, have you been letting him rub off on you, Doctor Sato? You know you should be careful what you brush against."

More Japanese as she peered back into the glass again and Ianto chortled as he fiddled and now the children were on the screen playing as Rhys ran up and down chasing them, Harry screaming along with them as he ran from the man who was pretending to be a bear or something.

The chair hummed as it turned and moved to another console along the wall and Jack shook his head with wonder as long since shutdown software suddenly started to come on line and the ship hummed anew.

V3 slowly disengaged from the water below and the hose snaked back up as her running lights flickered and caught, her thrusters engaged and she rose gracefully with Ianto in the Captain's chair humming Star Trek's theme music along with Owen who had to keep stopping to cackle.

Two little boys playing.

Jack felt as proud as punch.


	9. 4.30pm

"There you are" the queen said happily as Ianto settled into a chair next to her and then politely thanked the soldier who rushed forward to slide a foot stool under the injured limb.

"It's just starting that dull ache again" Ianto confided, "I need to let it rest a while, then I'm all go again. If Owen smells it he'll stalk me like some weird hyena."

"You really need to rest it dear" she agreed as she grinned at the image of Owen stalking.

"Now I have the Captains Chair fired up I can sit down on the flight deck at least. Gods, it's been so long since I've had to flub my way through alien tech to fly a beast like this, she is a lovely vessel though."

"I hear she likes you" the queen teased.

"Mutual. Our Mainframe loves her too" Ianto sighed as he let his head fall back.

"Then she should be yours" the queen waved her hand regally, "I hereby gift this vessel to you, Agent Ianto Jones former companion and lovely man."

Ianto blinked at her owlishly as Jack stopped walking toward them, a tray in his hands, "What's this Lizzie love?"

"I just gave this thing to Ianto" she said airily, "He can look after her better than my men can, seems to have an afinifty with the thing."

"Well, that was nice of you seetheart" Jack smiled, "Now, where is that man of yours. Think you can hide him forever? I will sniff him out ya now!"

She laughed softly as she waved a hand at him, "He's at Balmoral with Kate, you naughty thing. The grandbabies wanted to see the stags in roar, well that was his excuse. Safe and sound."

"No doubt you want to be there too" Ianto said soflty, "Sounds like a wonderful place to set this Big Betty down for a cool down and a few repairs and upgrades, pleanty of room there for her and you can see to your family."

"Well, I didn't want to be a bother"

"Look at her" Ianto scoffed, "The bloody Queen of England doesn't want to be a bother."

She laughed as she patted his arm, "You are lovely you know."

"Yeah, I know" Jack said as he placed the tray down and smiled at Ianto, "Look. Jammy dodgers."

"Ooooo" Ianto said excitedly and once again Jack saw the Doctor in his mannerisms and could well imagine the two men dancing about in the Tardis.

"Nice bit of coutrycide" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto examine a biscuit, "Let Owen out for a run with a leash on or something?"

The laughter was music to his ears.


	10. 5.00pm

The large vessel seemed to move daintily for such a huge beast and she settled in the long grass of the meadow by the castle, Kate walking towards them with the little girl in her arms as wee George ran excitedly towards them calling out to his Daddy.

William scooped him up and his little face looked over his father's shoulder at the huge spaceship with open awe.

"Maybe later your Daddy can take you for a lookie-loo" Jack crooned, showing his softness as he always did with children. Ianto's hand instinctively moved to hook Jack's as they walked and Jack smiled wider as Ianto allowed a public display of affection.

Owen noticed too, skipping up behind them and stating to sing, "Jack and Ianto sitting in a tree, K…I…S…S…"

"You'll go over my knee" Ianto sing-songed at the end and Jack sniggered as Owen roared with mirth.

"I need to get to your generators" Tosh said as she sped past, followed by Stephen who seemed enamoured as much as Luke who was also following at speed.

"See that?" Jack sighed, "I once had minions like that. Held my coat for me, made cuppas, hung on my every word."

"Jack, I was never a minion" Ianto scolded softly and Jack grinned cheekily.

"But you were always mine right?" Jack whispered as he leaned in and kissed Ianto's cheek, Ianto's blush lovely in the late afternoon light.

"Will you dine with us and sleep indoors tonight?" the queen asked as she turned to face them and she saw their matching looks of indecision. "I see, young love. I wasn't thinking. Of course that vessel is your new home and you should sleep there, help get used to her and her strange sounds. You will dine with me though."

The last part was not a question, but a statement of fact and both men nodded to show their agreement, knowing that this little lady was still the queen god damn it.

"Good" she turned and walked briskly inside, the old Prince waiting for her with the door open and as he stepped behind her Prince Phillip kissed her head and closed the door leaving Jack and Ianto alone on the grass.

"I hope she eats early" Ianto yawned and Jack pulled him into his arms, kissing him gently.

"She's old, it's going to be within half an hour" Jack whispered, "Come on there is something I want to show you."

Jack led Ianto inside and down a huge ornate hallway to a door, looked around and then opened the door and shoved Ianto in before closing it behind them.

A library.

Jack watched Ianto's eyes widen and his glee was so childlike so…Timelord like that Jack couldn't help but laugh softly as Ianto hobbled excitedly up and down the shelves calling out names with glee, pulling out a book to worship, then reverently placing it back.

"There you are" the door opened and the queen entered, seeing Ianto standing there hugging a book possessively. "What have you found there sweetheart?"

"Sherlock Holmes Hound of the Baskervilles" Ianto said happily, "Oh, I love this one."

"Then take it, see it as a gift for your new home out there" she waved a hand.

"God, really?" Ianto's eyes bugged out.

"Pick some more as well she flopped into a chair, "I haven't read anything in here, they are just there for show. Take as many as you want dear."

"Oh god, really?" Ianto turned back to look excitedly at the books, "I see some Stephen King in there too, really?"

"That naughty Harry, he slips things into places for me to find" she sighed, "I found a rubber snake in the flower bed the other day, little monkey."

"Thank you mum, so lovely" Ianto gushed, "I love books. I was so sad when I realised I had left some behind in the bunker, you know I had one my mam got me for my eighth birthday."

"What one was that then?" she asked with interest.

"Paddington Beat of course" he grinned, "Loved that bear."

"Another traveller" she laughed softly as she rose, "come have dinner my loves, then you can get some rest while the men fix that ship."

Both men nodded happily as Ianto chose another book from the stack with a sound of delight.

"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Cariad!"

Jack made a happy noise.

Classic one that.


	11. 6.00pm

Ianto slid into the chair and looked across the table at Tosh who was blinking with shock at the spread. Flowers, finger foods, fine china and silver cutlery shined to perfection. Might be the end of the world but some things would not slip…not on the queen's watch.

"Where's Wally?" Owen said as he sat and everyone blinked at him. He rolled his eyes ,"Gwen."

"There" Ianto coughed and they watched her enter with her head held high and the most ridiculous outfit imaginable, an evening gown and high heels.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Tosh hissed as she shifted in her chair and Rhiannon shrugged as she adjusted her pink cardigan. The children chose to giggle as they looked at one another with glee.

Gwen sat and looked around the table with her nose twitching, "When do we eat?"

When I say" the queen said dryly as she entered and everyone rose…well…bar Gwen who was busy adjusting her boobs. The queen sat and everyone else did as she waved them down, her gaze still on the stupid mare now plucking her necklace out of the large crevice she had created.

"Gwen" the queen said, making everyone freeze, "Would you be a dear and pass me that sword over here?"

"Sword?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Haggis coming in" the queen said calmly, "We need a sword."

"Oh god" Owen sighed, "Tell me there is real food too, I don't eat that."

"Owen!" Tosh hissed but the queen was already laughing.

"Leave the poor boy alone" she giggled, "Harry never got a taste for it either. We have turkey. Pheasant too."

"Oooo" Own said happily, "Love a good bird, me."

Gwen was now plumping her cleavage again and the queen suddenly frowned, showing her annoyance in a rare display of emption and then she looked away.

"Gwen, would you like a wrap?" Ianto said sweetly, "I would hate for a food server to look down for your plate and drop something hot down there with the shock of it"

Sniggering started as Gwen opened her mouth to reply, then Rhys cleared his throat, "Ianto's right. A bit cold really, don't want to put an eye out."

"Rhys" she hissed.

"No, go get something and cover yourself" Rhys said calmly as he flapped his napkin, "You have enough bags. I still don't know where you got those clothes from."

"There was a room on the ship, had a lot of clothes" Gwen said with a shrug and Ianto cleared his throat.

"So you are wearing a dead person's clothes more likely as not" Ianto said quietly with a look Jack knew too well, making him look over in time to see Gwen balk. She rose and left the room as the queen watched, then she turned to Ianto with a look that had him shrugging as he flapped his own napkin.

Jack had missed something, he wasn't sure what but the queen was looking at Ianto with more a look of amusement then scolding. "You know those belong to one of my women."

"Yeah, but she doesn't" Ianto giggled with childish delight as she slapped at hm.

"I'm surprised to see she is part of your team Uncle Jack" the queen addressed Jack who looked up with surprise, "I know you go for looks but usually you go from intelligence too. Did she have more? An industrial accident?"

Owen coughed and choked into his water glass as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I do believe her boobs are so big that they pull the skin away from her neck, causing limited blood supply to the brain" Ianto said solemnly and the queen nodded just as seriously at him as everyone chuckled.

"Stop picking on her!" Jack snapped and everyone looked at him with surprise, "Imagine how had life is for her. Never doing breaststroke. Never sleeping on her stomach. Gods, she came to work with mismatched shoes one day, remember? Poor lamb couldn't see over those tumours! And I won't even start on belly flops."

More giggling around the table and Gwen returned with a jumper on, looking suspiciously as the people who were looking at her innocently.

"Alright there pet?" Ianto asked with wide 'Gwen' eyes and more sniggering started.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she asked.

"Oh don't mind them" Ianto sighed, "just a splash of humour."

More sniggering.

They ate in companionable silence, the food good and the evening mild, then headed back to their vessel.

"You OK?" Jack asked Ianto as they stumbled back up the loading ramp and Ianto grunted as he leaned heavily against him, Jack remembering that bloody ankle.

"Come on love" Jack led Ianto to their room and helped him into the bed.

As the evening wore on two lovers embraced and settled to sleep.

Her majesty, the good Queen Elizabeth II watched the running lights flicker out as the ship powered down and smiled as she turned back toward her own bed.

"Alright out there Cabbage?" Phillip called and she nodded.

"All babies abed" she said happily as she removed her robe and slid into her husband's arms.

She was so glad Uncle Jack had finally found someone who could handle him.

Such a pirate, that man.

The night ticked over.

End Day Four.


End file.
